


His Daryl

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl kind of likes Negan, M/M, Negan doesn't want to kill or hurt Daryl, Negan's gotta get his Daryl back!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: While Going to Alexandria, Negan grabs something before leaving.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was calm but everyone was tense, well, mostly everyone. Negan was standing over Carl Grimes and Rick Grimes, Lucille raised highly. Negan couldn't find Daryl or any others around and wondered if they ran away. Right as Negan was about to hit Carl over the head, a god damn Tiger came out of nowhere and tackled one of his guys, a ton of people came out and started to shoot his people. 

 

Negan growled and seen Daryl shooting people and the woman who was supposed to be dead came out of nowhere as well, ' _You people are just full of damn surprises'_ Negan shot a few people, Daryl had his back to him, Perfect. Negan yelled at Simon, "Get the truck!" Negan ducked down and ran towards Daryl.

 

Daryl looks over his shoulder and seen Negan coming. Daryl couldn't turn away or else he would get shot by the damn garbage people. Daryl shot the person running at him and shot another in the head, when he finally got the time to turn around and try to shoot Negan, he got tackled to the ground.

 

Negan was on top of him, he knocked the gun out of the Daryl's hand and grabbed His knife and put it to Daryl's throat. "Hello again **Darling** ~" Daryl snarled and tried to get up but Negan presses the knife closer, "Now play nice. I would hate to have to hurt ya." "DARYL!" All of Daryl's friends and family screamed.

 

Simon pulled up in the truck and swung open the door. Negan got up and grabbed Daryl, he threw him into the truck and hopped in. Daryl fell into Simon a little before getting up and attempting to choke Simon but Negan put down Lucille and grabbed Daryl and pulled him into his chest. "Didn't I just say Play nice?" Daryl's breathing was rough and his heart was pounding.

 

Negan hung his hand out and flipped everyone off, they tried to shoot at him but failed. Daryl twisted and turned to get out of Negan's hold. "Let go of me!" Negan smirked, "Nope, not after all that, I'm not letting you go again! Now just relax." Daryl refused and continued to struggle. "Daryllllll, don't go making this harder than it has to be." "Shut up!" Simon looked over.

 

"Um sir, you want me to knock him out?" "No it's fine. He'll calm down." Daryl glared at Negan and Simon and he looked out the window and seen the trees fly by, he looked in the mirror and seen no one was behind them either. Daryl closed his eyes and leaned back, forgetting what exactly he was leaning on. His eyes flew open and Negan was grinning down at him. "Awww." 

 

Daryl tried to at least sit up but Negan pulled him back down into his chest. When Daryl's head hit Negan's chest again, Negan put his chin on Daryl. "Jeez, why is your hair so soft? It's like a pillow!" Daryl didn't answer because he was looking around for a weapon, All he seen was the Baseball Bat, Lucille.

 

Daryl knew Negan kept a knife behind his back. Daryl shifted and wrapped his arms around Negan's waist, he nudged the knife to see if it was there, Bingo. Negan was surprised and shocked when Daryl put his arms around him but smiled. Daryl suddenly moved and pulled over Negan's knife and held that to his throat.

 

Negan froze and Simon looked over and went to pull out his gun when Negan held up his hand, "It's fine, just keep driving." Daryl pressed the knife closer, Maggie is is supposed to kill Negan, not him. "Turn this Truck around or else I'll kill him." Simon looked at Daryl and Negan. Negan look amused and Daryl looked serious, completely opposite.

 

Negan slowly raised his hand and grabbed Daryl by the hair. "Sorry to disappoint you but, we're already back home~" Daryl looked forward and seen the Sanctuary, people were standing around waiting. Negan tugged Daryl's hair and pulled his head back before kicking out and knocking Daryl backwards into Simon. Simon stopped The truck and Negan opened the door and jumped out with his Bat over his shoulder.

 

Simon and a few other Saviors grabbed Daryl, Daryl seen Dwight looking at him with sympathy in his eyes. Dwight looked back at the ground and Negan stepped in front of Daryl and grinned, "Welcome back! I've missed you." Negan extended his arm and put it over Daryl's shoulders, the Saviors back up. "Let's go." Daryl was back in hell, this was going to go horribly.


	2. Definitely Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets surprised.

Negan dragged Daryl through the Sanctuary and threw him into a room. Daryl looked around, it wasn't a cell. It was an actual bedroom? "Why am I here?" Negan smirked, "Because I want you to be! The cell was Dwight's idea but here's your actual room now!" Daryl backed up as Negan took a step towards him. Negan put Lucille on a desk and put his hands up. 

 

"I'm not going to try anything, just," He took another step, "Trust me." This time Daryl took a step forward, "I will  **Never** Trust you!" Negan raised an eyebrow before leaning into Daryl's face. "You will soon, you just don't know it yet." Negan knew it was a little weird but he could smell Daryl, he smelled like Rose's and vanilla. 

 

"But seriously, do you bathe in rainbows and flowers?" "…What?" "Never mind, you better make your self comfortable, because your not leaving anytime soon." Negan winked and grabbed Lucille and left, he locked the door as well. Daryl was suspicious of the room, ' _Maybe when someone comes back I can take 'em out and escape...'_

 

Daryl sighed and sat down on the bed, he fell back and sank in. Why didnt he just turn around and risk getting shot? Daryl closed his eyes, maybe this was all just a big nightmare...

 

(Skip)

 

Negan opened the door and walked in, he  had a couple of apples in his hands and Lucille in his other hand. "Hey-" He froze at the door, he closed the door looked at the view. Daryl was asleep on the bed, rolled over so his ass was in sight. "Well damn...."

 

Negan doesn't think he's ever seen a more perfect ass in jeans, like holy shit! Negan put down Lucille and the apples and walked over to Daryl.

 

Negan smirked, he poked Daryl's cheek and he didn't Move so Negan sat down slowly and the bed creaked, Negan cursed at the bed. Daryl stirred a little but didn't wake up, Negan gently grabbed Daryl's waist and pulled him over. "Sleeping Beauty~"

 

Daryl's eyes Lazily opened, "Huh?" Negan chuckled, "Your actually pretty adorable **darling**." Daryl growled and turned over, he still had Negan's hands on his waist. "Go away." Negan's smirked turned into a grin, "Oh You did Not, just tell me if all people, To go Away!" "Wanna bet?" Daryl Looked Negan in the eyes. Negan remember his wife Lucille used to do that...She was sweet but challenging woman.

 

Negan's eyes held sadness in them, Damn, he still missed her... Daryl's eyes softened a bit but soon they widened as Negan stood and pushed Daryl off the bed. Negan laughed and Daryl got up and pushed him off. "Oh it's on now!" Negan grabbed the pillow and attacked. 

 

Daryl got a face full of pillow but stomped on Negan's foot and grabbed the pillow, pulling Negan forward. "Shit!" The two went tumbling down, Negan landed on top of Daryl. "Get the hell up!" "I'm the only one who gives the orders around here…Unless you want to change that?" "What does that mean?" "You can start giving orders around here too-" "I'm not saying I'm you." 

 

Negan's grin returned, "That's not what I'm talking about, but good guess." "Than what are you talking about?!" Negan leaned a little closer, "Marry me~" Daryl froze. "Get off me. NOW." "Not until I get an answer, and hey, I might go easy on your dumbass friends! I'll even make sure to not kill them all." "They are going to kick your ass and defeat your Saviors!"

 

"Still not an answer~" "It's NO." "...Still not the answer I wanted!" Daryl pushed Negan off, "I'm Not Marrying You!" "You'll come Around…And if ya don't, lotsss of people are gonna die, and I'm not trying to blackmail you or anything, I'm just sayin'!"

 

Daryl felt something at the bottom of his stomach, it sure as hell wasnt no Butterflies that's for sure, maybe more guilt, or worry. Guilt because what if he does get anyone else killed? Worry for everyone back home, people are going to die no matter what. Negan stood up, Daryl stayed on the ground.

 

Negan seen the look of doubt on Daryl's face and sighed. "I'm not forcing you, it's your choice, don't let me go screwing ya up." Negan stood, "Now, I'm going to leave the door Unlocked, but if you even TRY to escape, I will go to Alexandria and bring back someone's head. Got it?"

 

Daryl nodded from his place on the ground, Negan held out a hand. "I like you, don't make me regret it. I would hate to have you end up like Sasha, which was a damn shame." Daryl hesitated but took Negan's hand. Daryl thoughts raced through his head, He should of just been shot back in Alexandria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan wants to get to know Daryl a bit.

Daryl refused to come out of the room, it had been a few hours and Negan peaking in a few times. Daryl ate the apples at Negan left, Daryl was tempted to Barricade the door or just throw something at Negan. 

 

"Are you going to stand out there forever an wait for me to do somethin'?" There was a laugh from behind the door, it opened and Negan walked in while holding a bag. "Yeah, I was just, uh, I can't believe I just got caught. How the hell did you know I was there?!"

 

"I could hear your footsteps." "Damn it." Daryl rolled his eyes and looked back at the door, "Aw, you mad at me?" "You took me away from my Family and are forcing me to be here, yeah I'm mad at you!" "Well I needed my Daryl back!" "I'm not yours!" Negan sighed, "I know everything's been shitty and I killed some of your friends but you guys started it." 

 

Daryl huffed and turned away, Negan leaned back, "Daryl, Darylllll, Darylllllllll." Each time Negan said Daryl's name, he got closer and closer until he was pressed against Daryl. "You never hear of personal space?! Back the hell up!" Negan wrapped his arms around Daryl, He made sure to keep Lucille at a distance. Negan rocked Daryl side to side, he stepped backwards until the back of his legs hit a chair.

 

Negan sat down and put Daryl in his lap, "Too bad." "Your like a three year old." "Yep." Daryl tried to get up but Lucille was suddenly close to his face, he leaned back and Negan grinned and put his face in Daryl's shoulder. "Here, I got you some clothes." He Put the bag down. "I didn't know what would fit so I grabbed whatever." Daryl held his tongue and didn't yell again since That damn bat was still in his face. 

 

"Oops, sorry about that." Negan put Lucille next to him. His grin turned into a smirk, "I think she's getting jealous~" "Shut up." "I'm not afraid to hit you with another pillow." Daryl pulled away from Negan and stood up, "Stop touching me." "But your so fun to touch!" Negan sprang up and reached his arms out, "Come onnn, ya know you love me."

 

"No, I Really don't." "You sure~?" Daryl stepped back, "Yes." "I don't believe that." "You keep coming near me and I'm gonna punch you." "……That's just a double lose right there! You got any other suggestions?" Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Me leavin'." "Nope." "You leavin'." "Nope." "You stop touching me and I actually think about marrying you." "Really?!" "No." 

 

Negan's mouth hung open, "Alright, I'll give you that one, you got me there." "So your gonna stop touching me?" "Nope." Daryl groaned, "Your as stubborn as-" Merle. "As who? That Prick Rick?" Daryl stayed quiet, his face held a sad look. "Hey, you good?" Daryl shook his head and blinked, "Y-yeah, just never mind." 

 

"Well now I'm curious! Who?" "No one!" "Well it's obviously someone! It'll be easy to just tell! Talking helps, sometimes and I'll leave you alone quicker!" "Just....You remind me of my Brother." Negan looked shocked, "You got a brother?" "Had." "Oh....Sorry." "It's fine, he died awhile ago." "How? What happened?" Daryl leaned again a wall and slide down. 

 

"He had gotten shot by someone and He turned into into one of those Walkers, I found him...Had to kill him." Negan sat next to him, "Damn, that must of sucked." "It did." Negan sat across from Daryl. "Wanna tell me anything else~?" "No, leave me alone." "Can't do that." Daryl scoffed, "Why the hell not?!"

 

"Cause your adorable!" Negan said with a grin. "Don't call me adorable." "Don't worry,  **Darlin."** "What's it gonna take for you to leave me alone?!" Negan pretended to ponder for a moment. "Hmmm...About nothing." "I hate-" "Don't finish that sentence." Negan moved a little closer to Daryl, "I wonder what would happen if we met first instead of you and the Prick meeting."

 

"Lots of shit." Daryl didn't move away when Negan was right next to him, actually, he couldn't move away since the wall he was leaning on also blocked him from going anywhere and Negan's arm was now in front of him. "Move." "Alright~" Negan grabbed Daryl and yanked him. Daryl groaned, "Seriously?!" "At least I moved." With that, Daryl didn't move and Negan purred happily like a cat.


	4. On purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan pushes buttons

Daryl finally went outta the room, though every turn he made he saw someone watching him. It started to get annoying after awhile, they just stared and didn't do anything. Daryl hadn't seen Dwight anywhere, he kind of still wanted to punch him in the face. 

 

Daryl didn't see a exit that wasn't blocked, he turned the corner and there was  **another** guy watching him. Annoyance filled Daryl, his eye twitch. "Ya just gonna stand there?!" Daryl was starting to feel like an animal again. The guy looked surprised but his face went blank again, "Negan doesn't want you doing anything you'll regret later." The guy spoke, Daryl didn't expect the guy to talk.

 

"Well tell Negan to go screw himself." Daryl glares at the guy, his eyes widen. The guy looked down immediately and bowed down, "The hell-" Daryl stopped himself, someone was behind him… "Aw, but I want to screw with you." A arm wrapped over Daryl's shoulder, It was Negan. How lucky he was, note the sarcasm.

 

"You can go, I got this." The guy kneeling stood and nodded, soon enough he ran off. "Don't send your dumbass puppets to come stalk me." Daryl growled, he tried to shrug Negan's arm off. "Oh, so you want me to stalk you instead~? I Mean I'll be more than happy to stay with you all day babe." Negan said with a smirk,

 

"Stop callin' me stupid pet names." Daryl glanced up at Negan, stupid height. "Well why don't we change that~ I'll call a shit Ton of other stuff if you just marry me." Negan twirled his bat and grinned, Daryl glared and crossed his arms. "Or I could just knock you on your ass." There was a long silence, Negan leaned forward.

 

"Or I could just kiss you before you do any of that~" Negan said, Daryl's eyes widened as Negan smashed his lips into his. For a moment Daryl froze, he felt his heart increase and his face grow hotter. As for Negan? He was in Heaven at the moment. Negan quickly put his arm around Daryl's waist and pulled him into his chest. Daryl blinked and shook his head a little, he brought his arms up and pushed Negan back.

 

Negan almost dropped Lucille and tripped over his own feet. Daryl took a step back and turned around, he was about to run back to 'his' room but Negan grabbed his arm, "Whoa! Wait a second now." Negan said, Panic in his voice and he put down Lucille, Daryl tried to yanked his arm back, "Let go!" Negan Obliged and put his hands up, Negan tried to speak, "Alright but just-" Daryl interrupted. "No! I ain't listening to anything you gotta say!"

 

Daryl stomped/ran off. Negan bit his lip and sighed, he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybeee I pushed that a little to quick..." Negan thought for a minute before he picked up Lucille and ran after Daryl, hoping not to be punched or thrown out a window.


	5. Getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan really doesn't like it when ignored but things......Escalate.

Negan followed Daryl to his room, the door slammed and Negan groaned. "You better open this door." Daryl yelled, "PISS OFF!" Negan laughed, "I'd rather not."

 

After a few minutes it was silent, "Daryllll." No answer. "Daryl, come on! It was just a kiss!" Again no answer. Now Negan was losing patiences. "Are we really doing this?!" Silence. "Alright, I guess we are. Daryl, if you **don't** open the door I'm gonna break it down  and make sure you cant ever close it again." 

 

No answer yet again but there was a shift heard. "I'm breaking the door." Negan raised Lucille, Daryl growled and slammed the door opened. "What?!" Negan smirked and grabbed Daryl, he lifted Daryl up until he was over his shoulder. 

 

"Damn I keep forgetting how light you are." Negan laughed as Daryl yelled, "Put me down you bastard!" Negan threw Daryl on the bed and put Lucille down, he's actually been doing that a lot...Hm.

 

Daryl backed up into the bed, trying to almost disappear. Negan wondered w- **Oh**. Negan sure as hell wasnt going to freaking Rape him or anything! Negan put his hands up, "I-I'm not going to- I'm not going to do what you're thinking. I swear." Negan slowly walked to Daryl. 

 

"Come on. You don't really think I'd do **T** **hat** right?" Daryl looked away and Negan put his hands down. "Seriously? I would never! Not to anyone!" Negan jumped on the bed and almost flung Daryl off. Daryl grabbed Negan before he could fall off. 

 

Negan chuckled, "Sorry but that's what you get for thinking about me doing that to you!" Negan had pulled Daryl into him, "Just calm down." Daryl hesitated before leaning on Negan. "Good, see? We're doing just fine."

 

"Hmph. Just shut it." Daryl didn't argue. "Nope now I got a question…We're you really that bothered by the kiss?" Negan looked at Daryl. "No." Daryl said in a quiet voice. 

 

Negan smiled, "Good because I'm about to Do it again." Negan smashed his lips into Daryl's and this time, Daryl didn't push him away. Negan ran his hand through Daryl's hair and pulled him closer, Negan moaned when Daryl bit his lip.

 

Negan climbed on top of Daryl and grinded down on Daryl's hips. They both moaned and Daryl put his arms around Negan, Negan felt his pants tighten. Daryl suddenly froze, his eyes snapped open. 

 

Daryl broke the kiss. "W-wait. No." Negan mentally screamed but got off. "What's the matter?" "I can't do this....You- you're the enemy..." Negan pulled his hands away, "I don't have to be." Daryl shook his head and Negan sighed. "Okay, you want me to leave?" 

 

Daryl nodded, not saying anything. Negan nodded and rolled off, getting up from the bed. He grabbed Lucille and stopped at the door, "I'll see you later okay?" This was awkward and uncomfortable. Negan ran out, using Lucille to cover his boner. This did not go as he planned.


	6. Getting Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has to get Daryl...Even if that means taking things Slow.

Daryl didnt come out of his room, or at least Negan doesn't think he hasn't. When Negan left he had to run to his room and take care of...You know.

 

It's been two days now, Negan hasn't seen Daryl at all. Negan knew Daryl was avoiding him like the plague. Finally Negan has had enough. He marched up the Daryl's door and banged on the door.

 

"Daryl! Open the door." This felt similar to just a few days ago. Maybe Negan would get lucky and Daryl would kiss him again, maybe even let things continue further. "I will count if needed."

 

The door opened, Daryl looked Negan in the eyes. "What?" Negan heard the shakiness on Daryl's voice. "We need to talk." Usually in a relationship those weren't good words but they could be good, sometimes.

 

Daryl let Negan walk in, "Babe, I want things to work, do you have any type of feeling towards me? I know your probably Angry and annoyed and confused but anything else?" Daryl looked anywhere except at Negan.

 

"Y-yes." Daryl cursed himself for the stupid voice Crack. It was true though, Daryl always felt as if his stomach and head were having a war when he and Negan were together, like right now.

 

"Good. So, I kind of _maybe_ jumped ahead of the gun. So! How about we take things slow, huh?" Daryl raised and eyebrow and asked. "Slow? How slow?" Daryl was afraid of asking.

 

"Let's just try...Damn it's been a WHILE since I've ever done this or even tried to get someone...No ones put up as much as a fight as you though." Daryl sighed, it's been a while since someone's actually tried anything with Him.

 

Negan walked over to Daryl and leaned on him, "Wanna try something?" Negan said, hoping to get a Maybe or even a Yes.

 

"Details first." Daryl also leaned on Negan, the two looked like they were trying to push each other. Negan wouldn't like admitting it but he was slightly turned on. "How 'bout something Romantic? It'll lighten the mood~" 

 

"What Mood?" Daryl smirked in a deadpan voice, nervousness gone and a more playful tone was heard. Negan can totally work with this. 

 

"My Mood." Negan grabbed Daryl's wrist and pulled him closer, twirling him so they faced each other. "You and me can go on a little trip tomorrow, how about that?" 

 

Negan has no idea how he's going to do this AND plan a War with Rick and his asshat gang. Daryl seemed to pause. "Fine but anythin' I don't like and I'm knocking' you on your ass."

 

Negan pouted, "Alright but anything I like and I'm going for it~!" Hell yeah he was. Negan smirked and leaned in, he's gonna get kick out. He closed the gap between their mouths and kisses Daryl.

 

Daryl may not be well with the romantic kind of shit but he was good at puttin' people on their asses. Daryl snaked his foot behind Negan's and forces the leather wearing weirdo to fall down. 

 

"Oh you little-!" Negan went to stand when Daryl slammed the door in his face. When did they get that close to the Door? Negan huffed, "So it's a Date?" 

 

"Shut it!" Daryl replied from the other side of the door, Negan got up and dusted himself off, Lucille in his hand. "I'll take that as a Yes!"


	7. Date Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date = COMPLETE DISASTER.

Daryl had worn a pair of black pants, dark grey t-shirt, and a jacket that Negan brought earlier, or rather he gave it to him and left immediately afterwords. The jacket was similar to Negan.

 

There was a knock on his door. Nervously he walked over and opened it, it was Negan. He had the leather jacket opened, no red scarf, a white t-shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans.

 

Lucille was in his hands and resting on his shoulder, he was grinning. "Well hello there Hot stuff." 

 

Daryl rolls his eyes and pushes past Negan and walks outside the room. "Where are we goin'?" Daryl asks, Negan walks beside him and hums.

 

"Well, how about we go outside my Walls?" Daryl's eyes widen, was he being messed with or was this guy serious? "What?" 

 

Negan chuckles, "I noticed you haven't really been walking around so let's go outside and walk for a bit!" They walked outside to a car, Daryl was shocked. The were **Really** going outside. 

 

* * *

 

 

They jumped out of the Car, Daryl noticed they were pretty far from the Sanctuary, Daryl rolled up his sleeves and looked up at the Sun. It was amazing seeing it again and being outside without being attacked or watching his back. Negan was next to him looking up as well.

 

They began walking. "See I told you it was gonna be fun!" Daryl put his hands up in the air and stretch, shirt lifting up so Negan could see some of Daryl's stomach.

It was an awesome view but there were bruises and quite a few of them, they looked faded but the purple lining was seen. Negan suddenly felt guilty, those were probably because of his men beating him up a while ago....Oops.

 

But what was he supposed to say about them? 'Oh yeah, you know when I held you prisoner and made my guys beat you? Yeah sorry!' Negan almost facepalmed with Lucille. Screw it, that's exactly what he's saying.

"Uh, sorry about those...." Smooth. Real Smooth. Daryl looks confused before looking at his stomach, he puts his hands down and makes sure his shirt goes back down.

 

"I still gotta pay ya back for those an a few other things." Daryl replied way more smoothing than Negan. Negan couldn't tell if Daryl meant he was going to kick his ass later or something else.

"Hope your not too mad though, your a tough guy." Negan says going closer to Daryl, "How's your shoulder by the way? I know getting shot ain't fun." Negan glanced at Daryl's shoulder, he fought, killed Joey, and fought again!

 

"It's fine." Daryl said quietly, wishing he was with his Friends and Allies. There was a Growl at caught both mens attention. They looked and seen a Walker coming at them.

Daryl knew he shouldn't feel so Relieved. Negan sighs and waits until the Walker gets close, he swings Lucille and smashes it's head in. Daryl looks at the trees, he could run but...

 

The Saviors definitely outgun Alexandria and Hilltop, maybe The Kingdom. Or maybe They could all Win. Daryl takes a step backwards and hears Negan. "Don't."

  
Daryl looks back and sees The Walker was on the ground, head bleeding out like Glenn and Abraham. His anger flared and his view is blocked when Negan walks right up to him.

 

Daryl looks up at Negan, "Back off." Daryl reaches up and pushes Negan back, Negan grabs his wrist tightly. "I will but I said, Don't." Negan's voice was low and dangerous.

"I'm not gonna do anythin' so back the hell off." Negan stares Daryl down, his grip somehow tightens. Daryl can feel his wrist hurting and didn't know if Negan was trying to break it or not.

 

"You sure? I've seen that look before." Negan says while leaning in, Daryl was so close to punching him in the face. Daryl nods and Negan slowly let's go of his wrist but doesn't back up.

Negan takes a deep breath and speaks, "Let me make this VERY clear for you. Let's say you run, hell, maybe I run after you and lose you! I just go back to the my Base and order all my little Sniper people, who are watching your friends, to just start shooting."

 

Daryl freezes, Snipers? Shit. Negan continues, "I could order them to start throwing some Bombs that your friend Eugene made and see how well that goes! Now let's say, you run, I DO catch you, I'll make sure you never come outside or even out of your room again!"

Daryl's head falls and his shoulders slump, Negan thinks he might have pushed that, Daryl looks like a balloon that just got Popped but some Balloons need to be popped.

 

"Are we Clear?" Negan asks, Daryl nods a bit but Negan brought the bloody Lucille up. "Good! Now let's continue on!" Negan brings his arm around Daryl and they walk.


	8. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Negan go back to the Sanctuary, Rick is ready to fight.

The car ride back was strangely...Nice. Negan has put on the Radio, he put in a disk, Daryl thought it was going to be something like Rick had put on but he put on ‘Sin With a Grin’ by Shinedown.

 

Daryl quietly hummed the song while Negan talking on the walkie-talkie to His people. Negan seen Daryl leaning on the door, he smirked and skirted on the road, making Daryl’s hand slip and his fell into the door. 

 

Negan laughed, Daryl glares and smacks his arm, making Negan laugh again. Daryl crossed his arms, he glances at the mirror on the door, he sees a car faintly following.

 

”That one of your guys?” Daryl asks, Negan’s grin turns into a frown as he looks behind them. His eye twitched as he begins to speed up.

 

“Well shit.” Negan mumbles, Daryl looks at the speed Negan was going, 65,75,85, 90. “Buckle up hot stuff, we’re gonna have some fun!” The grin returned, his eyes told a different story than the tone in his voice.

 

They speeded into the Sanctuary, Negan jumped out of the car, grabbing Daryl and Lucille. “I think your little group of assholes got past my group of dumbasses.” Negan says, they walked up the stairs and back inside.

 

Daryl seen a bunch of guys holding guns and Dwight looking directly at him. Negan Let’s go of Daryl and walks forward.

 

“Everyone! You know what to do! Spread out and try not to get shot in the ass! You see anyone you don’t know, _SHOOT THEM_!” People moved, some went outside, some were snipers and went to the roofs.

 

Daryl felt Anxious. Dwight was next to him, he turns his head, “Rick and the others are coming, they are gonna start shooting quickly.” Daryl nods. 

 

“Got it.” Dwight steps away when Negan came back, he swung his arms around Daryl. He growled and tries to shrug him off, Negan squeezes him.

 

”Your shitty group is really annoying, I guess I gotta kick some of their asses.” Negan whispers in his ear, Daryl spins around, ready to yell. “If y-“ Negan cuts him off by connecting their lips. 

 

Daryl could feel eyes on them, Negan presses himself against Daryl. Before The Hunter could push away, Negan broke the kiss and takes a step back. “I needed that.” 

 

Daryl wipes his mouth and Negan licks his lips, Daryl sees Dwight staring with his eyes popping out of his eye and his jaw dropped and Simon whistled.

 

A gun shot ran through the air. Negan stares at the door and put Lucille on his shoulder, “Let’s go say hi to the Pricks.” Negan pulls a recovering Daryl with him. They walk outside.

 

Daryl feels his face get warmer and his hands got sweaty, he didn’t want anyone else to die, they’ve already lost so many friends, so much family.

 

Maybe if Daryl just grabbed Lucille and smashed her into Negan’s back, maybe he could stop this before it gets out of control.


End file.
